


Pas d'histoire derrière la réalité

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [100]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Footvent Calendar Day 21, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jérôme ressentait enfin de l'amour.





	Pas d'histoire derrière la réalité

Pas d'histoire derrière la réalité

  
Jérôme Boateng n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de l'amour, excepté pour sa famille bien évidemment, mais ce n'était toujours qu'une forte amitié au maximum avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir un amour aussi fort que celui pour sa famille pour d'autres personnes. Mais quand Corentin arriva au Bayern avec son entrain et sa joie de vivre, Jérôme comprit que sa longue phase de célibat n'allait pas durer. Le jeune français débarquait avec un peu d'expérience et beaucoup d'espoir, Tolisso était à peine arrivé qu'il était déjà une pièce maîtresse du Bayern, il était aussi bon dans les vestiaires que sur le terrain. Alors à force de lui faire toutes ces louanges dans son esprit, son cœur avait décidé d'enfin s'ouvrir et de poser son dévolue sur Corentin Tolisso.

  
Au lieu de paraître pour un mec intouchable comme il le faisait généralement avec les nouveaux, Jérôme avait décidé de partager son expérience du club avec Corentin pour faire connaissance plus rapidement. Et au fil des mois, une amitié concrète s'était formée, Tolisso n'hésitait pas à venir le voir ou à juste lui parler, et Jérôme ne pouvait pas en être plus heureux. Mais quand Corentin s'était blessé début septembre, quelque chose s'était effondré en lui, son espoir était parti. Jérôme alla voir Coco à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles et calmer son inquiétude, mais il ne put voir Corentin en personne, seulement son corps en train de dormir après une opération. Jérôme entra dans sa chambre pour le voir, cependant à cause de son appréhension des choses, il ne put que lentement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Corentin pour le réveiller, mais malheureusement, il ne vivait pas dans un conte.

  
Fin


End file.
